Flutterblaze Fetish Story
by Denahidj
Summary: Fluttershy and Aria Blaze are dating each other. Join them as they get spanked, wedgied, bathed, wetted and generally any type of butt pain together.
1. Chapter One: Mommy and Baby

Fluttershy was going to a mansion. It was tall, fancy and very beautiful. The reason she was heading there was because her girlfriend was there.

She walked up the steps to the door and knocked. The door opened, and a girl stood in the doorway. It was Aria Blaze. Fluttershy's girlfriend.

"Hey, my little bunny! What are we doing today?" Aria said lovingly, letting Fluttershy in.

Fluttershy blushed "Um...I was wondering if we could hang out together...and maybe...have some fun?"

Aria smirked "Ooh, and what kind of fun, hmm?" Aria leaned in seductively "Do you mean our little fetish fun, hmm?"

"Maybe?" Fluttershy said shyly. Aria smirked, as she began walking around Fluttershy "So, my little bunny wants some naughty fun, eh? Well, I know how to help with that."

Aria sat on the couch, and beckoned Fluttershy to sit down on her lap. When Fluttershy did, Aria asked "Tell me Fluttershy, were you being naughty, hmm?"

"Well...maybe?" Fluttershy said innocently.

"Well, naughty little butterflies like you deserve a spanking. Now get over my knee, you naughty girl." Aria said, winking at her. Fluttershy eagerly crawled over her lap, her cute, fat and large rear in the air ready to receive her punishment.

Aria placed a hand on her rear end, rubbing it softly, before raising her hand, and bringing it down on Fluttershy's butt.

Fluttershy squealed playfully as Aria continued to slap Fluttershy's ass, her round rear jiggling like jello with each slap. Aria couldn't help but watch her butt bounce with every slap.

Aria smiled, as she continued raining down spanks on Fluttershy's buttcheeks "You know, baby, I really like spanking you."

"Really?" Fluttershy asked, a blush covering her face.

"Well, yeah. I just love spanking your big, fat, juicy butt." Aria said, landing three hard strikes on Fluttershy's ass "And you like it too, right? You like getting your butt punished, don't you? You love getting your ass spanked, right?"

"Yes." Fluttershy said, moaning out "And I like spanking you too. Your butt is just so tough and juicy, and cute!"

"Aww, thanks babe!" Aria cooed, as she gave Fluttershy another 3 hard strikes, before placing her hand gently on Fluttershy's butt "Now, my little butterfly, comes the best part."

Fluttershy squeaked with excitement as Aria flipped up Fluttershy's green skirt, revealing Fluttershy's round butt, covered with white panties with little birds on it. It was also slightly reddened due to Aria's hand.

Aria smiled "Aww, my favorite pair of panties. The nice stretchy ones. What a good little girl."

"Yes Baby. Your favorite ones." Fluttershy said, smiling.

Aria grabbed the waistband, and yanked them up, giving Fluttershy a wedgie.

Fluttershy squealed as Aria pulled them all the way up to Fluttershy's head, securing them on her forehead, leaving her in an atomic wedgie.

Aria placed Fluttershy over the couch's head, bending her over it. Aria had a nearly unblocked view of Fluttershy's naked butt, her panties completly covering her back, her reddened ass ready for more.

Aria walked to the other side, where Fluttershy's head was, her forehead still wearing the atomic wedgie, as Fluttershy's eyes were filled with lust, and her cheeks as red as her ass.

Aria walked over to her, and patted her head "A few with the paddle, sweetie, than we can go outside, okay baby?"

Fluttershy beamed "Yes Mommy Aria."

Aria blushed. During a play spanking, Fluttershy had called her that by accident. After a question, Fluttershy revealed that she had never had parents, and lived alone, and that the reason she said that was because Fluttershy had imagined that this was what a mother was like. Aria loved that name, though she would never admit it to anyone except Fluttershy. Aria leaned down and kissed Fluttershy, before leaving to get the paddle.

Aria came back, carrying a heart-shaped paddle, and walked behind Fluttershy. She lifted the paddle up to Fluttershy's butt, giving it a few gentle pats, before drawing it back, and slapping Fluttershy's butt full force with it.

Fluttershy yelped as Aria mercilessly paddled her, the paddle slamming into her soft butt over and over again. Fluttershy moaned "Oh Aria...that feels so good..."

"Glad to see my little butterfly is enjoying herself." Aria said, smirking. Aria continued to paddle Fluttershy hard, the wood clapping into Fluttershy's ass, making it wobble like jello. After a while, Aria putted aside the paddle, and released Fluttershy from her atomic wedgie, placing her skirt down "There you go. How do you feel?"

Fluttershy got up, wincing as she soothingly rubbed her butt "Ouchies...thanks for the spanking...you spank really hard..."

"Well naughty little butterflies get spanked." Aria said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Yeah...I deserve that..." Fluttershy said, still rubbing her butt rather affectionately "My poor little tushie's all red."

"More like your big fat soft juicy tushie." Aria said, placing her own hand under Fluttershy's skirt and gently rubbing her panties.

Fluttershy blushed, but smiled "And you have a nice, tough, cute little tushie." Fluttershy said, wrapping her own hands around Aria and rubbing Aria's butt through the leggings.

Aria smiled, as she rubbed Fluttershy's panties "I just love playing with your fat butt, you know, sweetie."

Fluttershy looked down at her own butt "My butt isn't that big!"

"Ah, c'mon Butterfly, that's one of the things I love about you!" Aria said lustfully "Your nice and sexy rear...so soft...so smooth...so jiggly..."

"Aww, thank you!" Fluttershy said, before she separated herself "What do you wanna do now?"

"Maybe...we can go outside...and play." Aria said, winking.

"Good idea. Let's go." Fluttershy said, playfully slapping Aria's butt.

Aria yelped as she smirked at her "Aww, you naughty thing you! I guess that spanking didn't force it out of you, hmm?"

"Well, you really did quite the number on my big sexy tushie..." Fluttershy said, giving her behind a rub "...So it's only fair I do the same, isn't it, Mommy Aria?"

Aria blushed "I guess. But can we go outside?"

Fluttershy slapped Aria's butt playfully "Sure we can!" The two went outside, looking around at the woods and the animals.

"I really like how you actually managed to afford this place." Fluttershy said.

"Well, when you're an immortal, you tend to get quite a fortune." Aria said, looking around.

"Yeah. I guess." Aria said wishfully. Fluttershy noticed a tree branch and got a devious idea. As Aria ignored her, Fluttershy pulled back the tree branch, and letted go.

The tree branch bounced back, slapping Aria right on the butt, making her jump "Eeeeek!"

Aria turned around, to see Fluttershy smiling innocently at her. Aria chuckled "So, you wanna spank me now, huh?"

Fluttershy smiled "Yes Baby, I really do. Now lean against the tree, and stick out your bum, please."

Aria smiled, as she did exactly what Fluttershy said, leaning forward and putting her hands on the tree, sticking out her butt.

Fluttershy snapped a strong stick off a tree and approached Aria. She lightly tapped the stick against Aria's butt, before lifting it back and hitting both of Aria's butt cheeks with it.

Aria squealed playfully as Fluttershy continued to hit Aria's tight ass with the switch. Fluttershy smiled, as after a while, she stopped, and grabbed Aria's leggings "You want the best part, or do we stop? It's your choice, Mommy Aria."

Aria moaned out "Do it, please!"

Fluttershy beamed as she tugged down Aria's leggings, revealing Aria's white panties with purple music notes on it "Aww, my favorite ones. The little music panties."

Fluttershy grabbed her panties and yanked them up, before attaching them on Aria's forehead, resulting in a perfect atomic wedgie.

Aria moaned out as Fluttershy continued to use the switch on Aria's nearly naked butt, fine red lines covering her butt. Fluttershy stopped after a while, and released Aria from her wedgie "Did you enjoy it, Sweetie?"

"Yes Baby. I did." Aria said, as she tugged up her pants. She winced as she began rubbing her butt "You're a pretty hard spanker, you know?"

"Sorry Aria. Watching your cute butt jiggle the way it did made me lose count." Fluttershy said gleefully.

Aria blushed "Thanks baby. Now what do you wanna do?"

Fluttershy looked down "Do you wanna...take a bath?"

Aria smirked, before looking at the setting sun "Oh, it is getting late, isn't it? And here we are, all stinky and sweaty. Alright, baby, let's go inside."

The two girls went inside, towards the bathroom, where a giant bathtub was. Once there, Aria filled the tub up with warm and soapy water "Now, Fluttershy, why don't you get your sweaty body in the water?"

Fluttershy eagerly went into the tub, still completely dressed. Aria placed shampoo in her hands, and began washing Fluttershy's long and beautiful hair.

Fluttershy sighed as Aria continued to wash and brush her hair. She felt just like a pet being washed by her master, and it felt so good.

Aria stopped cleaning her hair and began scrubbing her top half everywhere, her head, her shoulders, her arms, her back and especially her breasts.

Fluttershy moaned as Aria 'cleaned' her breasts, rubbing them, squeezing them, pinching them and even flicking them "Oh Aria...I love you..."

"I love you too, my butterfly." Aria said "And your absolutely big breasts. I mean, they're so big, and sexy!"

"Thanks, Aria. I love your cute and sexy breasts too." Fluttershy cooed softly, as Aria continued 'cleaning' her.

Aria letted go of Fluttershy's breasts, and smirked "Now, baby, put your tushie in the air so I can clean it."

"Yes Mommy Aria." Fluttershy said, turning around on her hands and knees, sticking her tushie towards Aria. Aria giggled, as it was kinda funny to see.

Fluttershy wiggled her tushie mischeviously, as Aria began rubbing it with the rag, scrubbing away at the skirt.

Fluttershy moaned, as Aria continued to rub her butt, cleaning the filth away, before Aria lifted up Fluttershy's skirt, and began rubbing her panty-covered butt instead. Fluttershy blushed, but giggled.

Aria continued rubbing her butt for a while, before grabbing a bunch in her hands, pulling back Fluttershy's panties, and stuffing them full of it, thank yanking them up, stuffing the soap into Fluttershy's buttcrack.

Fluttershy squealed, before starting to moan as Aria yanked up her panties, giving her a massive soap wedgie, as a way to clean her butt. Aria letted the panties go, letting them snap Fluttershy's butt, earning a playful squeal from her. Aria picked out Fluttershy's wedgie, and placed her skirt down.

Fluttershy turned around, and stared at Aria, before saying coyly "You know, there's room in the tub for one more."

Aria got the hint. She crawled into the tub beside Fluttershy, sitting next to her.

Fluttershy placed shampoo in her hands, and began washing her hair. Than she began scrubbing Aria's top half, ending with her breasts, as she toyed with them.

"Oh Fluttershy...you have the hands of a goddess..." Aria moaned, as Fluttershy continued to squeeze, touch, rub and flick Aria's breasts.

Fluttershy stopped "Now, let's get your cute tushie cleaned up, shall we, Mommy?"

Aria blushed and turned around, sticking up her butt. Fluttershy giggled at the sight, before she began rubbing her butt.

Aria moaned out, as Fluttershy rubbed her ass, scrubbing her leggings, before yanking them down and rubbing her panty-covered butt.

Aria moaned out as Fluttershy squeezed Aria's cute tight butt, before grabbing a handful of soap, tugging back Aria's panties, and stuffing them full of soap, and yanking them up Aria's butt.

Aria squealed "Oh Fluttershy...I love you so much..."

Fluttershy continued yanking up Aria's panties, cleaning out her buttcrack, before letting go and letting them snap Aria's butt, causing her to squeal out.

Soon, the two wet girls walked out of the tub, drying off with the towels. Aria glanced towards Fluttershy with a smirk "So, how about a good night kiss?"

Fluttershy leaned in, and the two kissed, their hands rubbing each others's butts. Fluttershy smiled "Good night, Mommy Aria."

Aria blushed, but smiled "Good night, Baby butterfly. See you soon?"

"Can we...play spin the bottles tomorrow?" Fluttershy said, as she walked out of the mansion.

Aria playfully slapped Fluttershy's butt "Sure we can...if your ass is up to the challenge."

Fluttershy slapped Aria's ass back "I'm sure it will be. As ready as you are."

Fluttershy walked off happily, a smile on her face. Aria watched her leave "Bye bye Flutters. I look forward to tomorrow, baby."

**End of chapter one. Please review, and I'm not afraid of criticism. Go ahead! All critics help me improve!**


	2. The next day

The next morning, Fluttershy got out of bed and was eating breakfast. Once she finished, she began walking towards Aria's house. She had a huge smile on her face as she thought of the day ahead.

"Oh I can't wait! An entire day with my darling Aria! We already have the day planned out! First, Spin the Bottles, than some playing, than we go swimming, than we can do some buttplay!" Fluttershy said happily, thinking of the day ahead.

Fluttershy sighed happily "It sounds so much fun...all those kinky activities...I can't wait to get started!"

Fluttershy looked down at her rear as she walked towards Aria's mansion. She placed a hand on her butt, gently squeezing it "And my butt is ready for it. It'll hurt, but the fun and pleasure will be so much more."

Fluttershy soon arrived, where she once again knocked on the door. Aria opened it a huge smile on her face "You ready, sweetie?"

Fluttershy beamed "Yup! I'm ready!"

Aria smirked and led Fluttershy inside. The two sat down on the floor, where a bunch of tablets with spinners, like Twister, were lying. Aria smiled "Okay, let's start...with Spin the Bottles!"

Spin the Bottles was a game the two had invented one night, when they got bored. First, they would spin the first board, which was splitted into 'Wedgies, Spankings, Thornsitting, burns or all'. Depending on the answer they got, they would each spin a different board which showed them what to do and how to do it.

Aria grabbed the first tablet, and setted it down between them "Okay, me first."

Aria spun the pointer, and it spun around in a circle, before landing on 'Wedgies'. Aria sighed, and took the next tablet, labeled 'Kinds of wedgies', and gave it another spun. The pointer landed on 'atomic'.

Aria smiled and spun the final one, labeled 'Clothing' which landed on 'only in underwear'.

Aria stood up "Well, looks like I'm getting an atomic wedgie in only my underwear."

Fluttershy got up, smiling "Okay baby, take off your clothes."

Aria took off her outer clothes, leaving her only in her white bra and matching white granny panties. She turned around, and bent over, her butt sticking out for Fluttershy to use.

Fluttershy smiled and eagerly grabbed Aria's waistband, before yanking them up in a good tug, and securing them on Aria's forehead.

Aria moaned out loud "Oh my...oh, Fluttershy...It feels so good..."

Fluttershy grabbed the underwear, and continued yanking up, sending it even deeper into Aria's butt. Aria sighed happily "Dang Shy, they're up there good!"

Fluttershy giggled, before helping Aria out of her wedgie. Aria picked the wedgie out of her butt, putted on her clothes again and sat down by the boards again "Your turn."

Fluttershy sat down, and spun the spinner, which landed on 'Thornsitting'. Fluttershy spun a different tablet, which said 'Cactus'. Fluttershy spun one more time, and it landed on 'Naked'.

Fluttershy blushed "I guess I'm going to sit on a cactus naked."

Aria smiled, and patted her hand "Don't worry sweetie. I have the tweezers." She held up a pair of tweezers.

Fluttershy began taking off all of her clothes, leaving them on a pile. Aria brought in a short but wide cactus. Fluttershy positioned her large rear over the cactus, took a deep breath, and sat down.

The Cactus's many needles all pierced her naked butt, causing her to squeal out in pain and pleasure "Owie! Oh my! oh...oh!"

Fluttershy stood up, and lain down, her fat butt in the air facing Aria, many needles sticking out of her butt "Um, Mommy Aria...can you please take them out?"

Aria placed a hand on the back of Fluttershy's head "Don't worry baby. Let me handle this."

Aria grabbed one needle with the tweezers, and plucked it out, causing Fluttershy to squeak in pain. With every needle, Fluttershy squeaked out in pain "Eek! Owie! Oh my...Ouchies! Ow! Oh my! Ouch!"

Aria placed a comforting hand on Fluttershy's butt, while she tried as fast as she could to remove the other needles. She noticed Fluttershy beginning to calm down, and couldn't help but give Fluttershy's butt a gentle squeeze.

When Aria plucked out the last needle, she hugged Fluttershy gently "There, there, baby. It's all out."

Fluttershy blushed, but hugged her back. Aria petted her head "How about we start playing instead, okay baby?"

Fluttershy smiled, and stood up, her large breasts bouncing "Okay sweetie."

Aria blushed, as she and Fluttershy went to her living room, where Aria stripped off all her clothes, leaving her just as naked as Fluttershy. Fluttershy blushed, as she stared at Aria's cute breasts and her hairless and perfect pussy.

Aria blushed,as Fluttershy jiggled her big, soft and sexy breasts, before winking at Aria "You wanna play with my Breasts, Sweetie?"

Aria immediately walked over to her, and began rubbing, squeezing, massaging and pinching Fluttershy's big breasts. Fluttershy moaned out loud "Oh Aria...you have the hands of a goddess...oh my..."

Aria was breathless "Oh Fluttershy...your boobs...they're so big and sexy...they're perfect..."

Fluttershy grabbed Aria's breasts, massaging them gently "You boobies are perfect too. Small...cute, and very fun to play with..."

"Thanks baby." Aria moaned out, before sucking on Fluttershy's right breast, and alternating between the two.

Fluttershy squealed out "Oh Mommy Aria...please...it feels so good, sweetie..."

Aria smiled "Anything for my baby girl."

Fluttershy began panting, as Aria gently kissed both of her breasts, before squeezing them "You feel better, darling?"

Fluttershy giggled "I feel...amazing...thanks, Mommy."

Aria stopped and patted her hand "You're welcome, baby." The two leaned in and kissed, their hands wrapping around each other, their breasts colliding into each other. When they broke the kiss, Fluttershy smiled "Mommy, can we do some...buttplay?"

Aria smiled and gave Fluttershy's butt a squeeze "Sure we can honey."

Fluttershy smiled and bent over, letting Aria gawk at her round ass "Well than...my butt is all yours."

Aria immediately grabbed Fluttershy's large buttcheeks and began playing with them, squeezing, groping, rubbing, pinching and jiggling them around.

Fluttershy smiled "Having fun?"

Aria blushed "Yes baby." Aria bit down on Fluttershy's butt, giving Fluttershy a hickey, before kissing both her cheeks. Aria stood up "Wanna go on a date?"

Fluttershy smiled, as she stood up "I'd really like that...we should get our clothes on first."

"Yeah...but I wanna play more with your fat and sexy butt later." Aria said, slapping Fluttershy's butt hard, leaving a red handprint.

Fluttershy squeaked, but smiled "Sure. As long as I can play with your tight and cute butt too." Fluttershy slapped Aria's butt hard.

So, the two went to change back in their clothes, and get ready for their date. They knew it would be a fun date, with the way their relationship worked.

**End of Chapter 2! Please review, and criticize if you need to!**


	3. Hanging out with Aria's sister

Fluttershy and Aria were walking down the street together. They were going on a date together.

"So, where do you wanna go, my little baby?" Aria asked seductively.

"Well we could..." Fluttershy said, blushing "...we could see your sisters."

"How naughty of you. Bet you just wanna have a fetish party with them, right?" Aria said, as she slapped Fluttershy's butt hard.

Fluttershy squeaked, as she blushed a rosy red "Maybe..."

Aria slapped Fluttershy's butt again, before grabbing a handful of her ass "Well, you're pratically begging to get a spanking on your fat butt. I swear, I should just spank you right here."

Fluttershy moaned "Oh Mommy...oh, my..."

Aria smirked, before letting Fluttershy's butt go "Alright baby, we can go. After all, I wanna see my sisters too. And their little girlfriends too."

Fluttershy smiled, before reaching down and grabbing Aria's ass "Thanks, sweetie. I just wanna play with your cute and juicy butt too!"

"Aww Flutters, you're just too sweet." Aria said, kissing her on the cheek "Alright, sweetie, let's go see my sisters."

Fluttershy beamed, as the two headed to a certain bar/nightclub called 'My little Spanks'. The two girls went to the front door, and knocked.

The door opened, and Adagio stood in the doorway, smiling "Oh, you two came. Nice to see you again."

"Yeah, my little baby wanted to come over for some fetish fun." Aria said, as Fluttershy blushed. Adagio smirked, as she letted them in "Well, Wallflower would love to have a fetish party. Come in."

The two entered and sat in the living room. Adagio sat down, with her girlfriend Wallflower Blush sitting next to her.

"Hey baby, we have company!" Adagio said, as Wallflower smiled "Nice to see you too."

"Thanks Wallflower." Aria said, sitting down "Where's Sonata?"

"She's busy. So it'll just be us four." Adagio said, sitting down as well "I take it your relationship is going well?"

"You bet! Fluttershy and I are going as strong as ever! Right baby?" Aria said..Fluttershy blushed, snuggling with her "Yes Mommy Aria."

Aria chuckled, as she gently grabbed Fluttershy "So...ready for your spanking, you naughty butterfly?" Fluttershy beamed "Mmm hmm!"

Aria pulled Fluttershy over her lap "Alright, baby, time to spank your big hiney." Aria began playfully spanking Fluttershy, loving the feeling of Fluttershy's big booty bouncing with every slap.

Adagio and Wallflower watched gleefully "Aww, look at those two! Enjoying such a good way to get together!" Adagio said "Almost makes me wish I was the lucky one being spanked."

Wallflower smirked, as she pulled Adagio over her knee "All you had to do was ask, sweetie." Wallflower gave Adagio a swift slap on her ass, making Adagio moan "Please...more!"

Wallflower giggled, before starting to spank Adagio rapidly, watching Adagio's ass make a cute little bounce with each slap. Aria giggled "Well, my little butterfly, looks like you're not the only one who deserved a good spanking." Fluttershy only moaned in response.

Aria smirked, as she lifted Fluttershy's skirt, revealing her panties and reddened cheeks "Aww baby, your panties are adorable! Makes me want to do this!" Aria grabbed the waistband, and pulled them up, giving Fluttershy a huge wedgie. Fluttershy squealed "Oh Mommy..."

Wallflower giggled "Aww, what a lovely sight, right Angel?" she asked, giving Adagio three hard smacks. Adagio only moaned. Wallflower smiled.

Aria spanked Fluttershy again, as she yanked on her panties. Fluttershy moaned in utter pleasure. Aria giggled, as she placed her panties over Fluttershy's head, resulting in a perfect atomic wedgie. She continued spanking Fluttershy hard, as Fluttershy squealed playfully with every smack to her bright red ass.

Wallflower stopped spanking Adagio, as she gently rubbed her ass "Was that good, sweetie?" Adagio nodded "I...love it when you're so assertive..." Wallflower smiled "I know sweetie."

Fluttershy moaned, as Aria took out her phone, and took a picture of Fluttershy's ass, completely reddened and with the pink panties stuffed between her butt cheeks. Fluttershy blushed, but giggled "You like the view, Mommy?"

"Of course, sweetie." Aria said, before she smiled "And tonight, you and I are going to see your friends...I'm sure you'll be ready to be a good little girl for everyone's fun, right?"

Fluttershy blushed. Her friends always loved playing with their fetishes, especially with Fluttershy "Yes Mommy Aria."

Aria gave her panties a few yanks, before gently taking the panties off her forehead, and picking them out. Fluttershy got up, and eagerly kissed her. Aria kissed back.

Adagio and Wallflower giggled "They really are cute, huh?" Adagio said, as Wallflower nodded. Fluttershy smiled, as she grabbed Aria's waistband, and yanked up her panties, giving Aria a hard wedgie.

Aria yelped, and moaned "Aww, you know how to make me happy, huh baby?"

Fluttershy nodded "Yes sweetie." She pulled the panties up, as her other hand gave Aria's ass a few hard slaps. Aria blushed, as she moaned "Oh...good girl. We will see your friends soon...but first, you are going to lie on the couch."

Fluttershy blushed, as she did what she was told, lying face down on the couch. Aria sat on her back, as her eyes were fixed on the large, bubbly, fat and juicy ass in front of her. She lifted up Fluttershy's skirt, and pulled her panties into a soft wedgie.

Fluttershy moaned, as Aria grabbed both of her buttcheeks, and began playing around with Fluttershy's butt, rubbing, squeezing, groping and even biting on both of them.

Wallflower and Adagio giggled, as Fluttershy moaned loudly in ecstasy. Aria continued massaging her ass, soothing away the pain, before getting up. Fluttershy stood up "Thanks Mommy...aren't you going to pick out your wedgie?"

Aria smirked as she turned around and bent over "Actually...I want you to do it." Fluttershy smiled, as she tugged down Aria's leggings, revealing her tight, toned and cute butt, with her panties lodged deep in her ass. Fluttershy gently picked them out, and gave Aria's ass a kiss.

"They're so hot, huh babe?" Wallflower asked, as Adagio nodded, reaching over and grabbing Wallflower's ass, giving it a squeeze. Aria tackled Fluttershy on the couch, lifting her skirt up, as she shamelessly began groping Fluttershy's big, fat and sexy ass, all while kissing her passionately. Fluttershy eagerly kissed back, as she grabbed Aria's tight and adorable little ass. It was a shameless and wonderfully depraved fun time for both.


	4. Fun with Fluttershy's brother

Later, Fluttershy and Aria were going to Fluttershy's house. Fluttershy sighed "I guess my friends are too busy right now. So now what?"

Aria smiled "How about your family? We could always see them." Fluttershy smiled "Well, okay. Let's go."

At Fluttershy's house, Aria and Fluttershy entered, and sat on the couch. Zephyr walked in "Hey girls, what's going on?" Aria winked, as she grabbed Fluttershy's hand "Oh, we're just gonna have some fun...right baby?" Fluttershy blushed, as Aria kissed her cheek "Yes...Mommy." Aria smirked "You wanna join in, Zephie?"

Zephyr smirked, as he walked towards them "Do I ever!" He sat down on one of the couches, as he patted his lap "First of all, you two deserve a spanking. So why don't you two get over my lap right now?"

The two girls giggled, as they did what he said, both of them going over his lap. Zephyr unstrapped his belt, and rubbed it across both of their butts, teasing them with it, before he began spanking them both, the leather belt slapping hard and fast against their butts.

They letted out loud moans and squeals, as the leather belt smacked away at their butts. Zephyr stopped for a second, before pulling down their lower clothes, leaving them naked from the waist down. Zephyr's eyes couldn't tear himself away from Fluttershy's big and bubbly butt, and Aria's tight and cute butt, covered in red lines. He licked his lips, before he began spanking them again.

Fluttershy and Aria moaned and squealed, as they looked into each other's eyes. Aria smirked, as she began passionately making out with Fluttershy, as they both made love which each other under the strikes of the belt.

Zephyr smiled at the sight of his sister and her girlfriend making out. As he continued spanking the two, he remembered how when he and Fluttershy were younger, she would ask him for a play spanking. He had agreed, and it became a normal thing for them both. When Aria was introduced to their family, he had taken Aria over his knee, as a test to see what she was made of. He than took his sister over his knee as well, before he had accepted her into her family.

He was ultimately transfixed on the beautiful jiggling and bouncing that Fluttershy's butt did with every hard slap, as well as Aria's tight butt small shakes and teasing wiggles. As well as the moans and muffled squeals the two letted out, as they made out with each other.

When their butts were as red as apples, Zephyr finally letted them both up, as they eagerly stood up. Fluttershy smiled, giggling "Thanks bro." she winced, as she began rubbing her butt "That was really much fun."

"Yeah. Though you spank really hard." Aria said, as she gave her butt a good rub. Zephyr smiled, as he pulled out some cream "Want me to get rid of the pain?"

The two girls beamed, as they turned around, and bended over slightly. Zephyr covered poured a large amount of cream on both his hands, and began massaging and rubbing both of their butts, soothing away the pain.

Fluttershy and Aria blushed and moaned as they felt the red-hot pleasurable pain being replaced by cool massaging gentle rubs, being spread all over their butts. Zephyr gave their butts a squeeze, before he stopped. Fluttershy hugged him "Thanks bro. My tushie's all nice now."

Aria giggled "Aww, baby, come here." She hugged Zephyr as well. Zephyr hugged them both. After the moment, Zephyr letted them go "Now, how about you two put on your clothes again, and go upstairs?"

Aria and Fluttershy smiled, as they did what he said, putting on their clothes again, and both going upstairs. Fluttershy giggled, as they went into her room "That was so much fun, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was." Aria said, as she looked at her butt "Your brother definitely is good with a belt." Fluttershy smiled "Yeah...so now what?"

Aria smirked, as she grabbed Fluttershy's panties, pulling them up. Fluttershy moaned, as Aria smiled seductively "I think, that right now, you and I need some wedgie time."

Fluttershy smiled, as Aria stretched her panties over Fluttershy's head, giving her an atomic wedgie. Aria yanked off her skirt, and kissed Fluttershy passionately. Fluttershy moaned, as she grabbed Aria's panties, yanking them up as well. Aria giggled, as Fluttershy still in her atomic wedgie, also pulled them over Aria's head, and yanked down her pants.

The two lovers continued making out with each other, covered in atomic wedgies, hands grabbing, squeezing, rubbing and jiggling beautifully reddened butts. Until a bright light appeared over them both, and they were gone.

**Chapter Four! Next is where they meet several different girls from other worlds! I accept requests for who they should be! They can be TV show girls, Movie girls, Comic book girls, or even girls in books and real life! Enter now!**


	5. The New WorldAnd new friend

When the flash disappeared, Aria and Fluttershy found themselves in some grassy plain in the middle of nowhere. Fluttershy squeaked in fear "Where...where are we?!" Aria frowned "I...I don't know."

They were in some kind of forest, filled with trees and plants, and also giant mushrooms. There were also weird animals running around. Fluttershy hugged Aria "I'm scared, Mommy." Aria stroked her hair "It's okay baby, I got you. Where are we anyways?"

"Visitors! I've never had visitors!" a voice said. Soon, a girl with long blonde hair with pink flowers in it, a white dress, blue eyes and a smile dropped from a tree "Hi, I'm Oracle! Who are you both?"

"I'm Aria, and this is Fluttershy, my girlfriend." Aria said, as Fluttershy smiled shyly. Oracle smiled "Aww, you're so cute together! Why don't we go to my house?"

"Um...I don't know..." Aria said. Oracle giggled "Aww, but it's so fun in this world! Full of wedgies and spankings!" Fluttershy looked at her "What? What do you mean?"

Oracle giggled "This is the Enchanted Forest of Buttplay! Watch!" She shook her rather large butt, and suddenly, several vines sprouted out of the ground, and grabbed her, lifting her up and tying her up. Oracle squealed playfully, as the vines lifted her dress, grabbed her red panties and yanked them up her ass hard. Two other vines began spanking her, turning her ass red. Aria and Fluttershy looked at each other, as the vines dropped Oracle.

Oracle giggled "See? I know you think it's weird, but it feels so good!" she picked out her wedgie, stuffing it back out, and putted down her dress. Aria raised her eyebrow "Very...interesting."

Oracle nodded "Yeah! There is so much to do here! Why don't you come to my house for a bit?" Aria shrugged "Um...okay." The two began following the strange girl to her house, in the whole new world they were in.


	6. The New World: Part I

Shaak Ti was walking through the forest that Oracle had described. The girl had brought two other teenage girls in underwear, who as well were wedgie-loving spankees, as this world was said to bring here.

Shaak Ti, along with Padme, her daughter Ahsoka, Aayla, Leia and Barriss were sent here as some sort of heaven, where wedgies, spankings and general butt-pain were the norm. There were plenty of other girls in this buttplay haven, as Shaak Ti had quickly realized.

Shaak Ti went back to her cottage, where she saw Leia over Padme's knee, her big butt getting spanked. Leia moaned loudly, as Padme giggled, spanking her already reddened butt harder "You've been so naughty, acting so high and mighty...you deserve this good spanking."

Leia smiled "Yes Mommy...I'm sorry." Shaak Ti giggled, walking away. She saw Aayla hanging by her red panties with blue lightsabers on a tree, her brown pants tugged down to reveal her big blue bottom, now glowing red.

Shaak Ti felt a small hand grab her butt, and started squeezing the soft fat cheeks "Hey Mommy..." Shaak Ti smiled, as she turned to see her daughter Ahsoka "Hello sweetie...what are you doing?"

Ahsoka smirked, as she slapped her mom's big rear "Just making sure Mommy isn't being bad...Mommy needs a spanking to stay a good girl, right?" Shaak Ti blushed, but nodded. Ahsoka dragged her mother to a stump, where she putted her mother over her lap.

Shaak Ti blushed, as she began getting spanked, her big bottom bouncing with each slap. Ahsoka giggled "Bad mommy! You've been so naughty!" Shaak Ti moaned "I'm sorry sweetie...your mommy is so naughty..."

* * *

"This place is very weird." Aria said, walking around, watching girls from different universes getting spanked and wedgied. Fluttershy nodded "Yeah...but it looks kinda fun."

"Yeah...so where do we start?" Aria said, squeezing Fluttershy's butt. Fluttershy moaned "I don't know..." Suddenly, a voice spoke behind them "Perhaps we can help with that."


End file.
